the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus and sometimes called Lord Tyranus, is a powerful Sith Lord, the second apprentice of Darth Sidious and Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. History He and his master, Darth Sidious, give orders to officers and commanders of the Confederacy, including General Grievous. Dooku also holds a Dark Jedi apprentice of his own, Asajj Ventress. Dooku is a challenging opponent in lightsaber wielding, and usually has the upper hand due to his unique fighting techniques and many years of experience. However, he was killed by Anakin Skywalker, the apprentice-turned-enemy of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Early Life Dooku was once a Jedi himself. He was Yoda's padawan and he had a Jedi apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn and another one named Komari Vosa. Qui-Gon was the master of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Once Dooku turned to the dark side, he could not turn back and quickly gained power both in authority and knowledge of the dark side of the Force. Dooku became one of the Lost Twenty, twenty Jedi who voluntarily left the order. Dooku left the Jedi Order after witnessing corruption in the Galactic Senate and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. Bio After turning to the dark side, Dooku met up with Nute Gunray and other Separatist leaders and formed the Separatists. Afterwards, Dooku and the Separatist Council stationed themselves on the planet Geonosis, where they constructed a droid factory and began manufacturing Battle Droids to prepare for war on the Galactic Republic. Meanwhile, Dooku hired the bounty hunter Jango Fett to assassinate Senator Padme Amidala. Personality Dooku was once a respected Jedi, viewed as a "political idealist" by his peers. However, he became disillusioned with the Jedi Order and the corruption within the Republic, eventually coming to desire the downfall of both institutions he once served. In his thirst for greater power, Dooku turned away from the light and ultimately joined the dark side of the Force. As a Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus was a menacing, intelligent, powerful, manipulative, arrogant and amoral, yet charismatic statesman whose methods included torture, assassination, and even genocide. He was also willing to betray his own followers and allies such as Asajj Ventress and Pre Vizsla, though he showed some regret over abandoning Ventress, angering his own master, Darth Sidious. Dooku was very vindictive, as shown when he ordered devastating attacks against Mother Talzin and Hondo Ohnaka for crossing him in the past. Dooku was also quite fearless, and was willing to sacrifice himself in a final attempt to fully convert his last apprentice, Quinlan Vos, to the dark side by tempting Vos to strike him down after he mortally wounded Vos' lover, Ventress. At the time of his death, Dooku was in a state of disbelief due to Sidious encouraging Anakin Skywalker to kill the disarmed and beaten Count. For a fleeting moment, Dooku gained a new understanding of what had transpired—he had been used and betrayed by his own secret master. Physical Appearance Dooku was an aging human male who had light skin, brown eyes, white hair, and a height of 1.93 meters. He was a connoisseur of wine, and favoured technique over brute strength in lightsaber combat Skills and Abilities Dooku was a master lightsaber duelist even in his old age. During his time as a Jedi he was known as one of the Order's finest swordsmen; it was said that only Mace Windu could have fought him as an equal, and only Yoda was his superior. Dooku was a practitioner of the second form of lightsaber combat, Makashi. Makashi was a rarity among the Jedi by the time of the Clone Wars; it was a style designed specifically for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and as such it was considered obsolete in a time when most Jedi were more likely to face blaster-wielding opponents. The style's scarcity gave Dooku an advantage when engaging in lightsaber duels, as few of his enemies were trained to defend themselves against it. Makashi relied on precision, speed, and economy of movement rather than wide-sweeping strikes that characterized later styles, and Dooku's curved-hilt lightsaber was designed especially for that. However, in spite of his almost unrivalled sword mastery and years of experience, Dooku was still vulnerable to Form II's greatest weakness; its lack of kinetic power. This was demonstrated during several of his encounters with Anakin Skywalker, particularly in instances where Anakin was significantly angered and when dueling Kitty Katswell (whom herself was too a Master of Makashi) as he often had struggles against her Artaru styled speed and acrobatics. During Dooku's attempt to kidnap Palpatine on Naboo, the Count was nearly overpowered by Anakin's brutally direct Djem Soattacks, and managed to fend Anakin off only through use of the Force. During their final encounter onboard the Invincible, Dooku suffered the same issue but Skywalker's power had by that time significantly increased. The young Jedi's ferocious swordplay battered through Dooku's defenses, draining his reserves of Force energy and leaving him physically exhausted. In addition to his formidable lightsaber skills, Dooku was enormously powerful in the Force. He demonstrated great skill in the powers of telekinesis. During his duels with Ventress and his escape from Hondo's pirates, he displayed great skill at using telekinesis in finer, more precise tasks, such as disarming Ventress while also levitating her against a wall during her failed attempt to kill him with Savage Oppress. He was even capable of telekinetically manipulating people's motor skills, such as when he Force choked while simulataneously forcing Turk Falso to take out his blaster and shoot his comrade, while he performed a similar feat when he made Padme Amidala aim at and shoot Bec Lawise. He was also highly skilled in the use of Force lightning, using it as both a means of torture and execution, and was able to use it in conjunction with telekinesis, usually to send a person flying with his lightning or even to levitate his opponents while using his lightning on them, as he demonstrated on Ventress and two Nightsister assassins. Main Weaponry *Red Curved Hilt Lightsaber Trivia *Count Dooku will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle Brillington, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *Count Dooku will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *Count Dooku will meet Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Stuingtion's Engines, Blythe, and the LPS gang in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Gallery Count_Dooku_Clone_Wars.png|Count Dooku in the Clone Wars TV Series DookuVersusAnakin.jpg|Dooku (moments before being decapitated by Anakin) Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Aristocrats Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Jedi-turned-Sith Category:Charismatic Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Torturers Category:Terroists Category:Rich Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Child Abusers Category:Usurpers Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoats Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Lords Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional characters Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Slavers Category:Corrupters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Apprentice Trainers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form II Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Disney characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes